All I Want Is
by mrsrossino4
Summary: David Rossi had never been so exasperated in all of his life.  All he wanted to do was relax, spend some time with his fiancée Jennifer Jareau, and perhaps get a little action in the bedroom.


**All I want Is…**

**By**

**Mrsrossino4**

**Hi kids! Yes, I do seem to be on quite the inspirational track lately. I want to thank Ilovetvalot for sending me the link to Go the F**k to Sleep, which is the inspiration for this story. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or the book I am quoting from, but it sure does make for great literary inspiration. Now that the legalities are done, sit back, grab a cold drink, and enjoy!**

David Rossi had never been so exasperated in all of his life. All he wanted to do was relax, spend some time with his fiancée Jennifer Jareau, and perhaps get a little action in the bedroom. It had been a stressful week at work and quite frankly all he wanted was a little peace and quiet with the love of his life.

Unfortunately, that was not going to happen. Three year old Henry Jareau was making sure he was not going to have ANY sexual contact with his mommy tonight. This made Dave quite irritable, considering his cock twitched every time he was within a few feet of the little terror's mother. He couldn't even have a glass of his favorite scotch to calm his nerves because Jen disapproved of him drinking in front of the boy.

As he sat and watched his beloved race around trying to catch Henry to put him to bed for the millionth time, Dave had a strange thought pop into his mind. Jen had insisted Dave sit on the couch and wait for her to handle the situation (since Dave had spent the first two and a half hours chasing the kid around without success), so naturally he had to attempt to make light of the problem while waiting for young Henry to wear himself out and fall asleep.

Feeling his libido cry out needing satisfaction, he thought back to an email his brother Joey had sent him that morning. His older brother had raised five children and thought it hilarious when Dave had told him that his soon to be wife #4 came with a young son. It was a link to a parody of a children's bedtime story read by Samuel L. Jackson called Go The Fuck to Sleep.

Dave couldn't help but think of the story while being completely frustrated with Henry's lack of cooperation tonight. Dammit, why can't this kid just go the fuck to sleep so he could make him a little brother or sister? Dave rubbed his forehead in utter frustration as he thought about the story.

"_The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest, and the creatures who crawl, run and creep. I know you're not thirsty. That's bullshit. Stop lying. Lie the fuck down, darling, and sleep"._

"Damn, now Jen's been at it for a good forty-five minutes with the kid," Dave muttered to himself as he sat on the sofa thumbing through a magazine. This is getting old fast. That daycare needs to watch Henry's sugar intake.

"_The owls fly forth from the treetops. Through the air, they soar and sweep. A hot crimson rage fills my heart, love. For real, shut the fuck up and sleep"._

He knew if Jen EVER found that email from his brother, let alone knew he was seriously using the book to read to Henry, he would be in so much trouble. Who knew one child could cause so much havoc?

Finally, Jen comes walking down the hall looking quite defeated. All Dave can do is pray he can salvage this night and make her feel better. Let's hope the kid cooperates.

"_Bleary and dazed I awaken to find your eyes shut, so I keep my fingers crossed tight as I tiptoe away and pray you're fucking asleep"._

Dave smiles at Jen and pours her a glass of wine. Normally she would object after having JUST put Henry down, but she gratefully takes it and kisses Dave. As she goes to say thank you, he puts his finger to his lips and helps her sit down beside him. After several moments, Dave leans in and kisses his finance. Things get hot and heavy, then Dave reaches under her blouse and begins to unhook her bra as they both are startled when they hear, "Mamma I tirstee!"

Dave groans as he decides to give up entirely tonight. Henry Jareau takes the win! It sucks that a legendary profiler gets bested by a three year old.

"_Oh shit. God dammit. You've gotta be kidding. Come on, go the fuck back to sleep"._

Finis

**I hope you guys like this, especially the parents who might have been in this situation before. Have no natural children, but raised my nieces and nephews plus had foster kids in and out of my house. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome, but rude and flaming comments are not.**


End file.
